Missing
by Looshk
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has been missing for years... No one was sure why he went missing in the first place. So when Naruto spots a dark haired man with a striking resemblence to his lost friend hes considerably shocked... It can't be Sasuke... Can it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I couldn't believe how bad the rain had gotten…

It was so heavy it was beginning to obscure my vision of the road ahead and my windshield wipers were on full…

I'd only recently gotten my full drivers licence and there was no way I was going any further until this lightened up a bit.

That's when I saw him…

Pale, dark haired…

I shook my head in disbelief at my own thoughts.

*There's no way…*

Yet I stared at him, sheltering in the doorway waiting for the rain to pass as I was.

I tried to catch a glimpse of his face through the rain distorted window to see if I was right…

But the rain was too heavy…

By the time I was able to see clearly enough to make out a face, his back was already facing me as he walked quickly down the street…

I passed that place a few times on the way home from work…

Mostly out of curiosity…

*He'd have contacted me if he'd come back wouldn't he?*

But I didn't catch another glimpse of him…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark and cold but clear night…

The kind of night where you can see your breath and there's not a cloud to be seen, just velvety black sky and bright pin prick stars.

Naruto Uzumaki was driving home from work.

*Thank God it's Friday…*

He'd worked hours upon hours of overtime to cover Sakura's time off, she'd just gotten married and her and her new husband had saved for ages to go on a Vegas honeymoon.

He'd had a soft spot for her ever since they were kids and although she didn't feel the same way about him they'd remained close though the years.

Naruto sighed to himself as he stopped at a pedestrian crossing, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as a woman and child crossed the road.

The lights went green but just as he put the car into gear a young dark haired male darted out in front of his car causing him to hit the brakes and glare at the man crossing the road.

His eyes opened wide as he took in the young man who seemed unaware of what he'd just done.

"Sasuke…?"

His blue eyes followed the man as he crossed the road into a lane and then disappeared.

The blast from the car horn behind him jolted him from his thoughts, he accelerated and continued along the road towards home, but the thought just wouldn't leave him alone.

*There's no way… He went missing years ago…*

The blonde man pulled in at the side of the road wondering about what he'd just seen…

They hadn't seen him since he was a young teenager…

He would be about 20 years old now…

If it was him, if he was even alive…

Naruto rested one hand against the steering wheel biting the thumbnail on his other hand.

*If I don't go back and look this will play on my mind for months… Years even…*

With that he turned the car around, heading to the opposite side of the lane he'd seen the dark haired man disappear into…

He pulled up warily squinting into the darkness trying to make out anyone or anything hiding in the darkness…

He jumped when his passenger door suddenly swung open and the very dark haired man he'd been seeking sat down next to him.

The man closed the door and buckled up before opening his mouth.

"Fifty dollars an hour I accept no less… But for that I'll let you do whatev…"

"Sasuke?"

The dark haired mans gaze shot around to meet Naruto's like he'd just been slapped, his eyes tensed and he reached for the door handle to let himself out.

"No, don't leave… I…"

Sasuke shook his head effectively cutting him off, he reached for the door handle again but heard the tell tale click of automatic locking.

Naruto reached across the seat touching Sasuke's face.

"It… It really is you…"

The dark haired man quickly started becoming agitated.

"I have to go, so unless you're planning to pay me, let me out…"

Realisation dawned on Naruto's features.

*No way… Sasuke? He can't be…*

Despite the shock his mouth reacted almost immediately.

"How much for the night?"

The raven haired man was visibly uncomfortable with this.

"Two hundred…"

Naruto nodded.

"I'll get the cash out on the way home."

Sasuke looked straight ahead relaxing slightly at the warmth of the car.

"Don't try any funny shit… No one knows I'm here… I'd like to keep it that way…"

The blonde man simply nodded.

"You have my word."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto started driving back towards his apartment, stopping at a bank machine along the way…

He was too shocked to question what was going on, all he knew is that he needed to get Sasuke off the street.

*How... Did Sasuke of all people end up like this?*

He looked back towards the car while getting his cash, taking in his pale skin and dark hair.

It was unmistakeably him.

Naruto took a deep breath before getting back into his car and handing Sasuke the money.

Sasuke looked at Naruto holding his emotional mask firmly in place.

*He's serious…?*

The rest of the drive back to the apartment was filled with silence.

Naruto kept his eyes firmly on the road, his head filled with ways he could talk Sasuke out of his current occupation.

He involuntarily shuddered wondering how long Sasuke had been doing this to himself.

Sasuke's expression was poker face blank.

But his mind was racing.

The dark haired man shivered involuntarily, realising how cold it was.

He noticed that Naruto had turned on the cars heater even though he had said nothing…

His blue eyes stayed on the road, but Naruto was aware of his every move.

This unsettled him, his dark eyes kept staring at the road ahead, wondering where this night would end up.

They turned suddenly, pulling into an underground car park.

Sasuke took in his surroundings, he was pretty sure he knew where they were.

He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he guessed he may have fucked a client in here before…

Maybe he'd been out of his head at the time.

He found it helped bury any connection his mind had with his body if he fucked them while out of it.

Sometimes he'd come down with money he didn't remember working for in his pocket and momentarily he'd wonder what the hell he'd done for it…

Before he could think too much about it he'd find and inject his next hit and fall straight back into the content warmth of disconnection.

The feeling of disconnection wasn't spectacular in the typical sense of drugs; it didn't explode into your system like ecstasy or coke, or take you on a trip through your subconscious like mushrooms or LSD...

It made him feel a rush of sorts, not your typical drugged up energy rush…

Pleasure beyond orgasm…

Euphoria a million times better than hearing your favourite song…

Nausea but it passed as the familiar comforting warmth and heavy drowsiness spread throughout his body…

A lack of pain that let him pretend his life hadn't become a mass of shit and hits…

Contentment and happiness that nothing else in his life could seem to compare to…

It blurred the lines of real and fake as if he were floating between reality and dreams…

He snapped out of his thoughts to find Naruto looking at him expectantly, he'd opened the door for him.

He stepped out of the car slowly the motion of standing up making him feel sick and unsteady on his feet…

Naruto reached out to catch him, but he regained his balance on the door of the car.

The worry was evident in those blue eyes…

Even if he didn't look directly at him he could see it, the sadness, worry and disappointment that he would never vocalise and it made him feel even worse.

Sasuke's eyes were becoming watery…

*If I can make it up to his apartment… I can use the last of it to shoot up in his bathroom… It'll hold me for a few hours…*

Naruto's hands had retreated again back to their sides…

As if Sasuke's holding himself up was a slap in the face to the help he'd wanted to offer.

Dark eyes regarded Naruto.

"Let's go."

The blonde man just nodded leading the way, Sasuke walked behind him wondering if he could run with the money he'd given him…

Run and numb his senses and never have to see those eyes again.

In his confusion he'd turned around and was scoping out the exit to the car park.

"This way…"

Sasuke's pale face turned back towards Naruto…

He was an addict and a whore…

But he couldn't bring himself to shatter the tiny bit of hope that their chance meeting had brought the blonde man…

And so he followed him, through the door into the apartment complex.

He narrowed his eyes at the intrusive light; Naruto seemed to inwardly gasp at his appearance now that he could seem him properly.

His cheekbones were high as ever…

But his once full cheeks were gaunt…

His hair was slightly longer than Naruto remembered…

But it was dull and lifeless…

He had grown; he was taller than Naruto still but only by maybe an inch or two.

Despite their glazed appearance his eyes were still the same…

They had the same dark determination he had learned to hate when they were young rivals.

Sasuke effortlessly stealing Sakura's (and many other girls) heart and not caring, while Naruto worked hard to impress her and his other crushes but got nowhere…

The elevator door opened with a ding grabbing their attention, they both walked inside.

Naruto pressed the button for the 11th floor and tried not to stare at Sasuke.

Dark eyes simply stared at the doors begging them to open trying to fight off the tremors he knew were coming.

Fighting off the panic that was threatening to consume his mind and body…

The doors opened and Naruto stepped outside, Sasuke's hands were in his pockets…

A last ditch effort to stop them trembling.

He walked behind the blonde man down a long blue coloured hall, paintings depicting parks and beaches and forests hung on the walls.

His eyes seemed to flicker and the water from his eyes streamed down his face Naruto opened the door and turned to him shock momentarily took over his features.

Without thinking his hand reached out and wiped away what he thought were tears.

He jumped at the contact making Naruto pull his hand away.

Sasuke made himself look into Naruto's eyes; maybe he wouldn't notice the desperation in his voice if he held his gaze.

"C-could I use your bathroom?"

Naruto hesitated wondering why he seemed uneasy.

"Sure… It's through there."

Sasuke nodded hands still in his pockets, when he walked through the door it took him a moment to realise that he was in a bedroom.

He looked around noticing in his haze that everything was coloured red yellow and orange.

*His favourite colours…*

A wave of nausea rolled through his stomach making him run unsteadily for the en-suite bathroom.

He emptied the contents of his practically empty stomach into the toilet and sat back against the wall to steady himself.

Through the almost closed door he could see a picture of a young Naruto, Sakura and himself hanging up on the wall.

They'd grown up on the same street, played together all the time…

He closed his eyes tightly and crawled to the door he pushed it until it clicked into place, he reached up for the key and locked the door.

His hands were shaking pretty badly now…

Reaching into the inside of his coat he took out his last tiny chunk of heroin…

He pulled a spoon and a lighter out of his pocket and willed his hands to be still he placed the lighter and the tiny chunk on the floor as he filled the spoon with a small amount of water.

He dropped his tiny chunk of salvation into the spoon and heated it with the lighter, the bubbles rising in the water helped the chunk dissolve he put the lighter down willing his hands to be still while he reached for some cotton wool.

He rolled the tiny piece of cotton wool carefully between his fingers then dropped it onto the spoon watching it puff out as it absorbed the solution.

His body seemed to still in response to knowing it would soon be getting another hit.

He rested the spoon on his thigh and pulled a syringe from his pocket.

He took it out of its packaging pushed the tip into the cotton wool, using both hands he held the syringe in place as he pulled the plunger back sucking up every bit of precious heroin.

He looked at the syringe, he'd been at this so long he didn't even know why he checked for air bubbles anymore…

There never were any and even if there were what would it matter if he lived or died?

He held the syringe in his teeth as he pulled his belt off his once tight black jeans.

He pulled up the sleeve of his black t shirt, looped the belt around his left arm, just above his elbow…

Taking the syringe from between his teeth he replaced it with the end of the belt and pulled, until the vein popped up…

His right hand laid the syringe flat against his skin and pushed it gently into the vein at the inner part of his elbow, he pulled the plunger back slightly and the tiniest trickle of blood mixed with the drug.

His heart seemed to quicken in anticipation as his thumb pressed the plunger down slowly flooding his veins with the drug.

He sighed as the familiar warmth relief and comfort flooded through him, he pulled the syringe from his arm and let it drop to the bathroom floor.

The trembling subsided, the nausea peaked and passed within a minute, slowly he picked himself up from the floor and with a new found calm running through him put the belt back on his jeans, put the lid back on the syringe, picked up the spoon and the lighter and put them back into his pocket before flushing the toilet getting rid of the vomit and the cotton wool he'd used.

Naruto had ordered ramen, put some beers in the fridge to cool and watched an episode of 'The Big Bang Theory' and Sasuke still hadn't emerged from the bathroom.

He turned the volume down on the TV now curious about what was taking him so long and worried that his worst fears would be confirmed.

He kicked his shoes off and moved quietly across the floor in his socked feet to his bedroom door where he waited for a further five minutes before moving into his room, worried thoughts in overdrive.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist feeling better already.

He pulled his clothing over his arm and unlocked then opened the door to reveal Naruto who suddenly became flustered and apologetic, then suddenly paused…

His eyes were fixated on the crook of Sasuke's right arm.

It was littered with dark bruises and track marks.

"Sasuke…"

The dark haired man moved forward and pushed Naruto back onto his bed, blue eyes were wide as the pale haired mans hands moved up his thighs.

"W-what are you doi…"

Sasuke silenced him by stroking his hand across his soft cock.

"What you paid me to do."

Naruto sat up and pushed his hands away.

"I paid you to get you off the street Sasuke…"

The dark haired man moved away from Naruto and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Back out…"

"But…"

The dark haired man avoided Naruto's gaze.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes… I just need… To go out…"

Naruto's heart sank as Sasuke turned to open the door.

*I need to get him to stay…*

"…I've changed my mind…"

The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

Sasuke's hand was frozen on the doorknob.

"Fine… I'll be back in thirty minutes…"

The door clicked closed and as quick as he'd appeared he was gone again…

And he honestly didn't know if he'd ever come back.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands.

*Do I go after him…? Or do I trust him and let him go?*

He stood up and sat down again wondering what the right decision was here.

*If I don't choose soon he'll be gone… And I definitely won't be able to find him…*

He pulled his shoes on and grabbing his keys went out after him, the door slammed closed and a sense of loss and panic swept through him.

The elevator was already going down and Sasuke was probably inside.

Without thinking he took to the stairs, he knew damn well there were twelve floors and that he would probably be exhausted by the time he reached the bottom, but his feet seemed to be moving of their own accord.

Sasuke blinked at himself in the elevator mirrors.

He was still slightly buzzed, but it was fading fast…

Looking into his own dark eyes he realised how bad it could get for him if he didn't find another hit and soon.

But at the current moment he was still too out of it to care very much.

He stroked his chin slowly in thought wondering who would be close enough to buy from before he was completely taken over by the thralls of withdrawal.

*Orochimaru…*

He grit his teeth realising his desperation and almost lost his balance as the lift doors opened on the ground floor.

He took his phone from his pocket and dialled his number.

Hello?

Orochimaru?

Yes?

It's Sasuke…

A noise of surprised delight escaped the throat of Orochimaru.

And to what do I owe this pleasure Sasuke?

The pale man growled inwardly.

Drop it. You know exactly what I want. I have two hundred cash. Where are you?

There was a long drawn out sigh at the other end of the phone.

Oh Sasuke… If only it were that simple… Cash… I have plenty of that…

The dark haired man paced the bottom floor reception of the building.

Fine… I'll do whatever you want… Just… Please…

Orochimaru smiled at the other end of the phone.

Good… Meet me at the usual place.

With that the line went dead and Sasuke put the phone back into his pocket before he walked out from the warmth of the building back into the cold rainy night.

Naruto watched him from his hiding place in the stairwell and followed him from a distance wondering who this Orochimaru was and what it was he planned to do.

Sasuke walked fast, like a man possessed through the rainy streets.

Knowing that every step took him closer to his destination and closer to an amount of heroin he hadn't seen in a long time.

Closer to standing on the edge of oblivion, closer to not caring and closer to leaving this world behind…

If only for a short time, he'd have enough to get himself back up again and stave off withdrawals for a day or two if he didn't go too crazy.

With this in mind his pace sped up…

Naruto wanted to stop him, forcibly drag him back to his apartment and get him to talk about whatever was wrong.

He knew damn well what he was about to witness wouldn't be good…

But he couldn't stop his feet from moving forward across the glistening pavement he needed to find out exactly how bad this situation was…

Sasuke made a sharp turn down a short laneway, Naruto waited at the corner stealing sneaky glances around.

He stopped at the door of a black car which opened as soon as he stopped beside it.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke…"

Sasuke climbed inside and the car started to move, Naruto ran after it.

*Fuck…*

Desperate now he hailed a taxi.

"Follow that car, not too close though…"

The taxi driver looked at him oddly but did as he was asked.

Naruto's eyes were transfixed on the tinted windows, wondering what Sasuke was doing inside, his stomach feeling sicker by the minute.

Finally after almost an hour the car stopped where they had started Naruto threw money at the taxi driver and hopped out of the car hiding again at the corner.

Sasuke seemed to fall out of the car against the wall of the alleyway and something was thrown at him…

His head lolled against his shoulder as if he was barely conscious.

The black car pulled out of the alley leaving Sasuke there.

Naruto waited until the black car was gone and ran to him.

"Sasuke…? Sasuke!"

His hand shakily checked Sasuke's pulse, his heart was beating…

Naruto breathed a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in; he dragged Sasuke up from the ground far too easily…

He was tall, but he was close to being skin and bone.

Sasuke's head lifted and fell back down to his chest as Naruto pulled him up.

He mumbled incoherently as his feet dragged along the ground, he tried to make his feet meet the pavement, but it just wasn't happening.

His eyelids seemed to be flickering showing him a mirage of car headlights and glistening raindrops…

His eyelashes making it seem all the more blurred and interesting.

Someone's arm was around him pulling him along.

He didn't want to be moved…

He felt safe and warm where he was.

But the person was adamant; he figured it might be a cop…

Then the person leaned him against a wall and looked into his face.

His eyes were rolling back into his head making the world around him seem that much more interesting, but even in the state he was in he recognised those blue eyes.

Sasuke tried to say his name but it wouldn't leave his tongue and instead came out as nonsensical mumbling.

His head rolled forward as Naruto reassured him before leaving him leaning against the wall, the blonde man looked as though he were moving in slow motion.

Lights reflected on his blonde hair as he ran towards the road anxious for some reason.

Sasuke felt himself slide slowly down the wall rather amused by his own body's refusal to stay upright or awake.

Naruto after what seemed like forever managed to hail in a taxi, he moved back to the edge of the lane to find Sasuke's eyes closed and his body slumped against the wall, he was breathing at least.

He pulled him up from the ground and looping his arm around his waist pulled him to the taxi and put him inside before getting in beside him.

The taxi driver looked at Sasuke and back at Naruto.

"I can't take him."

The blonde man's mind was rushing.

*Do I take Sasuke home or to the hospital…? Will he be okay if I take him home? I don't know what to do… What can I do?*

"Did you hear me? I said I can't take him. Not in that state."

Naruto snapped back at the taxi driver.

"I HEARD YOU!"

The taxi driver pulled back just a tiny bit at the sudden volume in his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. My friend… I need to take him to…"

*Home? Hospital? Home? Hospital?*

"The hospital… I'll pay extra if you can get us there please. I don't even fully know what's going on… I just know he needs medical attention… Please…"

The taxi driver took another look at Sasuke and at Naruto before nodding and pulling off.

Naruto reached across the seats and touched Sasuke's forehead, he was freezing.

The blonde took off his coat and put it over his friend, then noticed something grasped lightly in Sasuke's hand.

He looked forward at the taxi driver before discreetly taking it from Sasuke and putting it into his pocket.

They were at the hospital within fifteen minutes and Naruto gave the man fifty dollars.

It was way more than the fare actually cost…

But he was barely paying attention; his main focus was to get Sasuke seen to.

He pulled Sasuke from the taxi through the pouring rain, into the hospital reception where a nurse noticed him and immediately called for a doctor and a bed.

Naruto was given a blanket and led into a room where he was sat down with a warm drink.

He couldn't even comprehend why he was being taken care of, he didn't need it.

Sasuke did.

He held the warm drink in his hands and started to shiver, his clothes were soaked through…

His t shirt was stuck to his skin; his usually resilient spiked hair was soaked to the point where it was plastered to his forehead and his jeans were so wet they had gone a darker colour.

He stared at the vending machine across the way barely comprehending what it was, he was starving, he hadn't eaten since lunchtime.

He guessed it was easily 11 pm or later by now…

A nurse walked into the room snapping him from his thoughts.

"Hello, my name is nurse…"

"Is Sasuke okay?"

The nurse decided to cut to the chase.

"Your friend is stable yes… We just need some information about him from you if that's possible?"

Naruto nodded putting the tea down on the wooden table in the waiting room.

"Okay, what is your friend's name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Okay and his age?"

Naruto mentally noted his own age and added on account of Sasuke being a few months older than himself.

"He should be twenty one by now…"

The nurse looked at him confused.

"You don't know his age?"

Naruto licked his lips slowly.

"He's been gone a long time; we've only just met up again."

The nurse nodded in understanding.

"Does he have any next of kin that we should inform?"

*"Don't try any funny shit… No one knows I'm here… I'd like to keep it that way…"

"You have my word."*

"No, just me."

The nurse nodded taking notes.

"Do you know if Sasuke took anything?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I can't be sure, I didn't see him do anything… But…"

Naruto considered handing them over what he'd found in Sasuke's hand…

"He had track marks up his right arm… Also when I found him he was almost unconscious, unable to talk, stand up or even keep his eyes open… I'm not sure if that helps..."

The nurse took notes and nodded.

"That's all we need to know, blood tests will tell us for sure… But we're almost certain this is the result of a heroin overdose."

Naruto gulped inwardly, it was what he had been expecting…

But actually hearing it made it so much more scarily real…

He held his head in his hands the coldness of his body seeming to kick in all at once as he started to tremble and shiver uncontrollably.

"He's stable, we've treated him with naloxone. It's slowly returning his breathing heart rate and body temperature back to normal. He should be okay in a few hours but we want to keep him in until lunchtime tomorrow just to be sure…"

Naruto nodded keeping a straight face.

"We're going to send him home with a prescription for methadone which he will have to take at your local pharmacy under supervision and obviously it would be ideal for him to not be left alone, it's most common for relapses to occur when the person is left alone, or when there is serious emotional upheaval."

The blonde man nodded letting the fact of what had actually happened drift in.

"My advice to you now is to go home and get some sleep you've obviously had quite a scare…"

The blonde man nodded and went to leave.

"Could I just see him before…?"

The nurse bit her lip.

"I'm not going to lie, he looks bad… You got him in just on time… I would advise against it… For your own sake..."

Naruto sighed.

"I'll feel better just seeing that he's alive… No matter what state he's in, it can't be as bad as earlier."

The nurse nodded.

"Well it's your choice. But I wouldn't recommend it."

He nodded and the nurse led him down the hall into a private ward.

Naruto's eyes widened, the nurse had warned him it would be bad but he didn't think it would be this bad.

His pale face was covered with an oxygen mask helping pump air into his lungs, his lips had a slightly blue tinge to them, an IV drip was hooked up into his track marked right arm, tangles of wires were held onto his chest and stomach with stickers keeping track of his vital signs, making sure he was alive.

He wouldn't have believed that Sasuke was alive if it hadn't been for the reassuring beeping of the heart monitor.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he nodded leaving the nurse and that horrendous sight behind.

Nausea started to build up in his stomach and his head swam as he made his way back towards the hospital reception.

The nurse tapped him on the shoulder handing him a piece of paper.

"He'll be ready for you to pick him up at 12.00 pm. I know it looks bad… But it's just a precaution. He's breathing by himself, the mask is just to make sure that he's getting enough pure oxygen plus it helps the naloxone get to work and spread throughout the body faster. Believe it or not Sasuke was actually only in the early stages of overdose, we've had people come to us in much worse states and they've been discharged within the week."

Naruto nodded not making eye contact.

"So I'll pick him up at 12 tomorrow?"

The nurse nodded smiling.

"He's lucky you brought him in when you did."

The blonde man nodded and walked back out into the cold dark night.

Disturbed by what he'd just seen and angered by how anyone could leave another human being in that state he grit his teeth and started walking home.

The rain had almost stopped, not that he cared.

He kept playing the scene of Sasuke falling against the wall in the alleyway over and over again, cursing himself that he couldn't remember that bastard's license plate number.

He questioned himself wondering if he should contact Sasuke's brother…

In his heart and soul he knew he should but he'd promised Sasuke that he wouldn't contact him.

His hands clenched into fists as he found himself in a catch 22 situation.

There was absolutely no way he could win here…

If he did what was right for his friend he'd have to betray his trust…

On the other hand if he didn't betray his trust god knows where Sasuke would end up.

One thing was for certain he couldn't handle this situation alone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto arrived home to his apartment in low spirits; he turned the lights on and kicked his shoes off.

He went into his bedroom and took off his soaked clothes.

A picture of three young friends caught his eye, he turned his head away from it unable to shake the feeling that somehow he'd let Sasuke down.

He climbed into the shower and closed his eyes letting the water heat him up.

Tears mixed with the water that was dripping down his face.

He thought of Sasuke fucking people for money to feed his habit, of him falling out of the black car thrown aside like a piece of rubbish, of him strapped up to machines…

His fist connected with the tiled wall.

*What the fuck Sasuke? Why didn't you just tell me you were in trouble?*

Naruto climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, in his bedroom he was faced with the picture of the three of them together again.

He took it down from the wall looking closely at their faces.

Even back then Sasuke didn't smile much…

He laid the picture on his bed and dried off.

*Doesn't he know I'd help him no matter what?*

He pulled on a pair of grey lounge pants and wandered barefoot into the kitchen; he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat by the window drinking it.

He figured anything that could help him sleep after seeing Sasuke in that state would be a godsend.

He rested his head against the cold glass of his balcony window, it was raining again.

The tiny patter of rain splashing against the glass relaxed his frayed nerves slightly.

His eyes opened suddenly, his phone was ringing…

Blinking blearily he reached for his phone.

*Who'd be calling me at this time of night?*

Hello?

Naruto? Sorry were you asleep?

Sakura? Should've known it was you… Who else would have the nerve to wake me at 3 am?

Laughter erupted down the line.

Mr. Weekends aren't for sleeping? What happened to you when I was gone?

Naruto yawned and stood up.

This weekend has been… Odd… Anyway how was the honeymoon?

He paused wondering if he should tell her exactly what happened or if he should keep his mouth shut.

Sakura was silent for a moment.

Did something happen?

Naruto stretched loosening up his shoulders.

That's putting it lightly… I think it'd be best if I explained in person…

I'll be right over.

No, no Sakura you're just back from your honeymoon, I don't want to be offloading on you.

Oh shut up! I'll be over in fifteen.

Sakura it can wait until tomorrow. Hello?

The line had gone dead and he knew she was probably running around like a woman possessed getting her stuff together and telling Rock Lee that she'd be back later on.

Any other man would have accused her of cheating by now; luckily for him Rock Lee wasn't the jealous type.

*How the hell am I going to explain this to her? She was crazy about Sasuke right up until he left...*

He sat down on the couch and took a long gulp of his now warm beer.

*It's going to be a very long night.*

Sakura didn't lie; she was over in fifteen minutes on the dot hitting the buzzer like crazy.

Hello?

Don't hello me! Its freezing cold and lashing rain buzz me in already!

Naruto grinned at his friend's familiar abruptness despite everything that had happened in the last 24 hours and hit the buzzer that would allow her inside.

Two minutes later she was at his front door banging it down.

Naruto opened the door and Sakura threw her arms around him.

Naruto smiled and hugged her.

"Did you have a good honeymoon?"

She closed the door behind her and took her coat off before sitting down on the couch. Naruto grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and offered it to her.

She took it looking at it like it was a death warrant.

"Okay now I know it's bad… Offering me a beer to calm my nerves? Spill it."

Naruto sighed.

"You may actually want to drink some first."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Psssh what's the most shocking thing you could tell me? That Sasuke came back?"

She laughed to herself, but stopped when she noticed that Naruto wasn't laughing.

The pink haired woman placed the unopened beer on the table and looked at Naruto like she'd seen a ghost.

"Sasuke's back?"

The blonde man nodded and Sakura smiled.

"Well that's fantastic news! Where is he? Is he here?"

Naruto shook his head and bit his lip.

"If I tell you everything you have to promise me that it goes no further. I promised him I would tell no one he's here… But I don't know what else to do…"

The blonde man's voice cracked on the last few words and Sakura sat down beside him.

"I promise I won't tell another living soul… What happened?"

Blue eyes met green.

"I mean it Sakura, this goes no further than us. This is serious."

She nodded something in the pit of her stomach telling her that this really wasn't going to be good; she laid her hand over Naruto's.

"You can tell me. I swear to you I won't say it to anyone."

He nodded and sighed.

"On my way back from work yesterday someone who looked just like Sasuke ran out in front of my car. I jammed on the breaks and realising how much it looked like him, I followed him."

Sakura nodded encouraging him to continue.

"So I pulled my car around to a lane I saw him run into… Next thing I know he's sitting beside me, telling me he accepts no less than 50 dollars an hour."

The pink haired girl nearly choked on her first sip of beer.

"What?"

Naruto looked over at Sakura.

"Believe it or not it gets worse…"

The pink haired woman wiped her mouth and looked at Naruto with concern.

"So I asked him how much for the night and I gave him money so that he'd come back here, I wanted him off the street."

Sakura shook her head.

"But that makes no sense why would he be doing that?"

Naruto found himself struggling to explain what happened next.

"He stayed here for a while… I thought he was acting a little strange… Then he said he'd be back in half an hour… But I didn't trust him. So I followed him."

"So what happened?"

"I overheard him talking to some bastard called Orochimaru on the phone… I didn't know what to make of it, so I followed him… Next thing I know he's getting into a black car down an alleyway, I couldn't see who was inside… So I followed them around in a taxi… They drove around for close to an hour… Before they go back to the alleyway… Then the car door opens and Sasuke falls out against the wall…"

Sakura was wide eyed.

"What happened is he okay?"

"I ran over to him, he was in a bad way… So I dragged him into a taxi and brought him to the hospital. The nurse said it was lucky he got there so soon… That he'd overdosed on heroin."

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"W-what?"

Tears were openly running down Naruto's whiskered cheeks now.

"I asked to see him once he was stable, they had him hooked up to a heart monitor and there was an oxygen mask on his face… His right arm was bruised and full of needle marks and they had an IV hooked up to it… If it hadn't of been for the heart monitor I'd have sworn he was already… Dead."

Sakura was staring into space in shock.

"How… How long has he been doing it?"

The blonde man shook his head.

"No idea… The nurse told me I'm to pick him up at 12 tomorrow. She said they were treating him with… Naloxone or something… They're giving him a prescription for methadone…"

Naruto suddenly stood up and walked to his room retrieving what he'd found in Sasuke's hand from his soaked jeans.

He handed it to Sakura.

"What the… Why do you have this?"

"It was in Sasuke's hand, I noticed it when we were in the taxi… I didn't want him to be caught with it and possibly get into even bigger trouble… Or worse still take more while no one was looking."

Sakura looked at the bag curiously.

"I'm no expert… But that looks like a lot…"

Naruto shrugged.

"I have no idea what to do… I have no idea if he'll need this when he comes back… I just don't want him going back to that Orochimaru bastard…"

Sakura nodded.

"I really don't know what to tell you Naruto…"

"What would you do?"

The pink haired woman shook her head.

"I don't know… I really do not know… Hide it maybe? If he threatens to go out again…"

Naruto shook his head.

"If I gave it to him and he overdosed… I'd never be able to forgive myself…"

He shook his head again as if trying to shake away that horrible thought.

"There's no way…"

Sakura thought about it.

"I guess hide it for now… Keep it somewhere he'd never think of looking that way if he ever goes to go back to that bastard you can at least distract him… Maybe talk some sense into him?"

Naruto stared at the ceiling.

"It's like when he's not out of it… There's no talking to him, his focus is his next hit and when he's out of it… It's… It's like he's not even there… Physically he's himself… Mentally, I don't know. I guess… I'm hoping he's still in there somewhere. Right now all I can do is wait until tomorrow… See what happens…"

Sakura wiped tears from her eyes.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Naruto voiced the thought he honestly didn't want to admit to thinking but that he knew was true.

"I don't know… I don't know if he'll be okay… And I don't know if there's anything anyone can do to help him…"

He looked at the floor, for the first time in his life he felt truly hopeless and defeated.

"We'll just have to wait and see…"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sleep eluded him for the rest of the night.

Sakura left at about 6 am in tears begging Naruto to text her if anything else happened which he promised her he would do.

When he finally lay down to sleep, repetitive nightmares flooded his subconscious.

Sasuke falling out of the car as he did earlier, but this time he was already dead or too far gone for anyone to help him.

In one of his nightmares he found he was shouting at the top of his lungs but he had no voice to call out with, so he was left to watch helplessly as Sasuke's lips turned blue and he died in his arms.

The worst by far however was Sasuke on the hospital bed with the nurses and doctors simply shaking their heads and pulling the white sheet up over his face.

This one was so unbearable it shocked him into awakening…

His skin was clammy as if he'd been tossing and turning all night, he was exhausted.

He sat on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands, he didn't know what he was supposed to do here.

Sure the next day would be fine…

But what about when he had to go back to work?

What then?

As much as he would've loved to say 'fuck it' and stay home and look after his friend, he knew it was an unreasonable thought.

If he didn't work, neither of them would have a place to stay.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply into his hands.

*Maybe if I contact Itachi…? Perhaps I should talk to Sasuke about it before making any brash decisions…*

He shook his head and looked over at his bedside clock.

It was only 9.30 am.

He'd slept for less than three hours and he felt exhausted, he lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling…

*What… What am I supposed to do?*

He ran through his head all of the people who knew him…

Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi…

Would it do any good to tell any of them what was going on?

Or would it just make things worse…

He bit his lip and sighed before climbing into the shower.

Dark eyes opened slowly squinting against invasive fluorescent lighting; he blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting enough to realise that there was an oxygen mask on his face.

He sat up and realised his right arm had an IV drip in it.

Slowly he took in the room…

He was definitely in a hospital; there wasn't a nightclub in the city that had an OD room as well equipped as this.

*How did I get here?*

Dark eyes furrowed in concentration as he willed himself to remember what he'd gotten himself into this time.

*I left Naruto's… Called Orochimaru, met him…*

He closed his eyes willing himself to remember.

The black car door opened and Orochimaru was sitting there staring like a cat that was about to get the cream.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke…"

Something inside Sasuke had told him to run for it, but his desire for his next hit overwhelmed his common sense and he climbed into the car.

The car started to move…

Orochimaru cut two powdery lines of cocaine and lined them up on an armrest between them, offering Sasuke the first line.

The dark haired man didn't want to piss Orochimaru off he knew what he was like in a temper so he snorted it, blinking as it stung the inside of his nose.

He grinned at Sasuke before snorting the second line himself; he shook his head grinning like a mad man.

"Sasuke, it's been too long… It breaks my heart when you stay away for so long."

Orochimaru gasped as he felt a hand brush across his crotch…

"Eager aren't we?"

Dark eyes met amber coloured ones.

"Don't play stupid, you know cocaine gets me hard."

Lips met lips Sasuke's dry and chapped Orochimaru's on the other hand were surprisingly soft and inviting.

Clothing was removed as the driver took random turns and drove them through the city.

Sasuke was shirtless, wide eyed and ready to fuck, his teeth seemed to grind and chatter as Orochimaru teased any bare skin he could get his lips onto.

"F-Fuck… Orochimaru… Please…"

He looked at the older man ferociously grinding his teeth; he knew part of the trembling was from the cocaine, the other half was withdrawals, they were coming on faster than he'd expected.

He sighed rolling his amber eyes at the younger man and pulled out a bag and threw it at him.

"There…"

Sasuke grabbed it grateful and tried to put it into his jacket when Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled it so that his arm was out straight…

He had a syringe in his hand, Sasuke flinched realising that his intention was to inject him with it.

Orochimaru smirked at him.

"What Sasuke? Don't you trust me?"

He was already feeling pretty fucked up from the cocaine, his energy levels were through the roof, his cock was rock hard, all he wanted to do was fuck…

But one thing he wanted more than sex, more than anything, was that hit.

Against his better judgement he presented his right arm.

Orochimaru wrapped a band around his upper arm and kissed him before pressing the needle tip into the protruding blue vein and pushing the plunger down flooding Sasuke's consciousness with that beautiful warmth.

His cock was rock hard…

But within mere minutes his body could do little to nothing about it.

Orochimaru lay him down on his back across the back seat and grabbed his pale thighs...

Without warning he rammed his full hard length inside Sasuke without any preparation.

A hiss left his lips but nothing more, dark eyes looked up half lidded as Orochimaru fucked him mercilessly.

To him it didn't even feel like he was there…

He felt like an outsider looking in on an unfortunate scene…

A young man getting pounded in the ass in exchange for drugs, how sad…

He was unsure how long he'd spent in Orochimaru's car…

He remembered hitting orgasm, it hit so hard his whole body had arched up from the leather seats and he'd cried out in ecstasy.

His eyes narrowed.

*Bet the bastard enjoyed that…*

He racked his brain for anything else, but all he could seem to find was blurred and faded still frames in his head…

The warmth had overtaken him so much that he didn't remember leaving Orochimaru's car…

He closed his eyes again concentrating hard.

When suddenly he remembered…

*Blue eyes…*

His eyes snapped open wide.

*No way…*

Dark brows furrowed as he remembered warm arms and a voice sick with worry.

*Of all the people who could've found me…*

Blonde hair and determined blue eyes flashed through his mind.

*Damn it…*

He sat up leaning forward staring at his oddly still hands.

*I should be suffering withdrawals… At the very least I should have the shakes by now.*

"Hello Sasuke."

Dark eyes darted around staring at the person who spoke to him.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Pretty good..."

*Which is fucking weird…*

The nurse nodded smiling at him.

"You had a pretty close call last night."

The dark haired man shook his head.

"To be honest, I don't remember much…"

She nodded taking notes.

"Okay well…"

She flipped through some charts and papers that she had on hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki… He's your next of kin yes?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment.

"Yes he is."

"Okay… He'll be coming to pick you up at 12.00. We treated you with Naloxone… We did some routine tests and wrote you up a prescription for methadone. Considering the amount your body has been though you're in surprisingly good physical health… Which is why assuming your blood tests come back clear we'll be discharging you today, that and Mr. Uzumaki assured us that he would look after you."

Her voice seemed to trail off as he imagined the panic that Naruto must have been in to bring him here.

*He really kept his word…?*

"You're lucky he found you when he did, much longer and there would have been nothing we could've done…"

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

*Naruto…*

Naruto yawned loudly and looked at the clock.

*9.45 am*

He growled in frustration as he made himself a cup of coffee.

*I am gonna kill that teme when I get my hands on him…*

His blue eyes softened thinking about how bad he looked last night.

*Man… I hope he's okay…*

He took a sip of his coffee taking a seat at the window he'd fallen asleep against the night before.

*You're not allowed to die unless it's me that kills you! You owe me baka!*

The blonde man bit his lip.

*Maybe I should bring some clean clothes for him… It was lashing rain last night… I can't imagine his clothes would be dry by now…*

He stood up leaving his coffee on the windowsill and went to his closet looking through it wondering if he had anything that would fit Sasuke's small frame.

*Too big… Too big… Too big! Stupid skinny Sasuke! Teme! He's not even here and he's giving me a complex…*

He grimaced.

*Guess I'll have to buy him something… Think I've spent more money on this bastard since he turned up yesterday than I have on myself in the past year!*

Naruto sighed.

*He better appreciate this… I hate shopping…*

Sasuke was staring at the clock.

*10.30…*

He wanted to get out of the hospital, he wanted to see Naruto…

He wanted to know why despite everything he'd done Naruto still stood by him.

"Mr. Uchiha, Sasuke?"

The dark haired man nodded.

"Good news, all of your blood tests came back clear…"

The dark haired man sighed.

*One less thing to worry about…*

Although he didn't share needles, in his more desperate times he had turned to prostitution…

Orochimaru's face flashed through his mind…

He felt shame enter his mind as he thought back over all the things he'd endured at the hands of that man…

*Oh come now Sasuke… He's just a friend of mine… I'll give you triple the usual if you let him join in our fun…*

He closed his eyes tightly trying to block out that dreadful night.

"So when do I go for my first… Prescription?"

The young male nurse smiled.

"We've already administered a small dose while you were out. I'm just going to take your temperature and get rid of this IV then I'll administer a full dose, after that you should be fine until tomorrow. We'll be arranging an appointment for next week so that we can see how you're getting on. Meanwhile we're going to set up an appointment with a drugs counsellor."

Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks…"

Naruto pulled into a parking space then checked his phone for the time.

*10.45… Hmm… I have just under an hour… Should be enough time…*

The blonde walked into the shopping centre frowning.

*Where do I start?*

He thought back to what Sasuke wore when he was a kid…

*Dark colours…*

He strolled through crowds checking out various window displays.

*Too bright… Too revealing...*

He passed a fetish shop window and found himself picturing Sasuke in leather bondage gear.

*No just… No! Eye bleach please!*

Getting bored and fast running out of time he sat down on a bench feeling rather defeated.

*Shopping is hard… And mentally disturbing…*

He shuddered picturing Sasuke in the bondage gear again.

*That shits gonna haunt my nightmares…*

Running a hand through his hair he stood up and looking straight ahead was faced with a shop window and grinned.

*That's perfect! That mannequins even got Sasuke's hair!*

Sasuke checked the clock again.

*11.30 I should start getting ready to go…*

Pushing himself to the edge of the bed he put his feet to the ground expecting the familiar feeling of weakness to take over his legs.

But there wasn't any…

Carefully he took his hands away from the bed expecting to fall under his own weight…

But he didn't…

Slowly he walked towards the bathroom in his room and removed his hospital robe.

*I've gotten so used to withdrawals that not wobbling under my own body weight is unusual…*

He reached into the cubicle shower and turned on the water; he stepped under the hot stream of water and closed his eyes just focusing on breathing.

Physically, his desire to shoot up was all but gone, for the moment anyway…

Mentally, he found himself craving the buzz like crazy…

He ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed reaching for the shower gel.

He squeezed some into his hand and started with his arms scrubbing harder than necessary…

Hoping that if he scrubbed hard enough he might emerge as pure as the day he was born, before the drugs, the prostitution…

Before Orochimaru...

His nails dug into his arms...

"Oi! Teme! Where are you?"

Sasuke's head jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of his old nickname, a ghost of a smile crept across his face.

"I'm in here… Dobe."

Naruto stopped stunned by the fact that he remembered and he grinned to himself.

*He's up and showering… He must be okay!*

The shower stopped running and the bathroom door clicked open revealing a soaked Sasuke in nothing but a towel.

"Think fast!"

Sasuke caught the bag and looked at Naruto, confusion evident on his features.

Naruto was positively beaming now.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Baka! Get dressed, we're going for ramen!"

The dark haired man smiled for a split second before closing the door to get dressed.

*You'll never give up on me will you usuratonkachi?*


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out into the room.

He was wearing a white v neck t shirt, a black casual suit jacket over it, dark denim skinny jeans and loosely laced up boots.

Sasuke shook his wet hair out a little and ran his hand through it.

"Well… How do I look?"

Naruto held his poker face Sasuke's wet clothes in his hands.

*What the hell? It looks better on him than it did on the fucking mannequin!*

The blonde smirked.

"You'll do, I guess…"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Usuratonkachi… How could I be expected to live up to my usual level of sex appeal when you picked out my outfit?"

They locked eyes for a moment just like they did before they'd fight as kids, Naruto smiled at him before pulling him into an unexpected hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Sasuke…"

The dark haired man was wide eyed as Naruto squeezed him tightly before letting him go.

"Come on, let's get you checked out and get out of here."

His eyes followed Naruto as he walked out of the room.

*Why… Why haven't you given up on me yet?*

A blonde head popped around the door.

"Well? You coming or what?"

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto out towards the main reception hall.

Naruto approached the main desk and started talking to the male nurse who'd checked in on him earlier.

"I'm here to check out Sasuke Uchiha."

"Mr. Naruto Uzumaki… You have our number if you need to call us, oh and here's the information for his future appointments. Feel free to call anytime if you have any problems or queries regarding his treatment."

Naruto nodded.

"Thank you."

He turned to leave but then turned back towards the desk, the young male nurse smiled at him.

"I just wanna say again… Thanks for looking after him."

Sasuke's heart seemed to jolt at this comment.

*Why does he care so much?*

The nurse grinned.

"Of course."

The blonde man waved then stepped out into the sunshine.

Naruto stopped suddenly serious, looking up at the sky.

It was as blue as his eyes.

"It's finally stopped raining…"

Sasuke was simply staring at him looking mindlessly up at the sky with his hands resting behind his head; it was obvious despite everything that had happened he was relaxed.

He still hadn't a care in the world…

Even now that they were grown up, he still seemed more than able to take anything life threw at him and make it positive.

*Has he changed at all?*

Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned at him.

"Come on my cars over here…"

Silence seemed to envelope them as they sat in the car.

*Just like last night.*

The blonde man ran his hand through his hair, face falling as though he remembered something unpleasant.

"You okay?"

Naruto's head shot around.

"Yeah… Uh…"

He seemed to become awkward.

"Are you feeling up to going out for food…? Or would you rather order in? It's up to you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

*Is that all he's worried about?*

"I'm good with either."

He bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah… You're sure you feel okay? I mean I understand if you're not feeling up to…"

"I feel fine… The doc dosed me before I left. Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna run off trying to find a fix or something."

Naruto looked straight ahead his face was blank, his fists tightened on the steering wheel to the point where his knuckles were turning white; he turned the key in the ignition and said nothing more.

Sasuke looked at Naruto but figured he'd best stay quiet.

*Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say…*

He looked at Naruto through his peripheral vision…

*That definitely wasn't the best thing to say.*

Naruto hit the accelerator and the car shot out of the parking space, he turned sharply and drove towards the exit.

They drove in dead silence, Naruto driving like a madman and Sasuke feeling worse every passing minute for his earlier comment.

Suddenly the car jerked to a halt outside a small restaurant, Naruto jerked the keys so hard from the ignition that Sasuke was surprised the key didn't snap off.

The drivers' door slammed hard, the dark haired man sighed, and then jumped in surprise as a very pissed off looking Naruto opened the passenger door for him.

He tried to suppress a grin as he stepped out of the car, once he was out the door was slammed and a button on his keys locked it.

"Thanks."

"Whatever…"

Sasuke followed Naruto in through the door of the small restaurant, looking around.

A short pale dark haired girl approached Naruto.

"Hello welcome to Ichiraku… Oh hello Naruto!"

"Hey Hinata! How are you?"

The girl seemed to blush slightly touching her fingers together unable to make eye contact with him.

"I'm… I'm fine. How are you?"

The blonde grinned.

"You know me same old, same old…"

The pale girl smiled her blush deepening.

"D-Do you want your usual table?"

"No, actually… I have someone with me today."

"Oh…"

Hinata looked behind Naruto and looked relieved when she saw Sasuke.

"I see… Table for two then?"

"Yeah! Thanks Hinata!"

"N-No problem…"

She led them to a table by the window.

"Just let me get you some menus."

Naruto stared out the window at the passing cars.

Sasuke sighed.

"Look I'm…"

"Here you go!"

Hinata lay both menus down in front of them and Naruto beamed at her making her blush again.

"J-Just call me when you want to order."

"We will, thanks Hinata!"

She smiled at them then walked over to the door greeting two customers that walked in, Naruto lifted the menu up in front of his face blocking Sasuke from view.

The dark haired man sighed, he lifted up his menu and started looking at the different kinds of ramen they had.

*He's seriously mad…*

Sasuke put the menu down and tried to pull Naruto's down from his face so that he'd be forced to look at him, but as he did Hinata decided to come and check on them.

"A-Are you ready to order?"

The blonde smiled at her making her blush again.

"Yeah… Could I have some tonkotsu ramen and a coke please?"

"O-Of course!"

She wrote the order down and then turned to Sasuke.

"A-And for you?"

Sasuke smiled.

"I'll have the same please… Hinata."

She wrote it onto her notebook, when she looked back up Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"Might I also say your name is almost as beautiful… As you."

Hinata blushed so hard she looked like she might explode.

"T-Thank you…"

She ran off into the kitchen immediately a bright red flush spreading down her neck and to her ears.

When Sasuke turned back to the table Naruto was staring daggers at him.

*Just like I thought… He still can't turn down a competition.*

He growled across the table at his old rival.

"What the hell was that?"

Sasuke shrugged acting like he had no idea what Naruto was talking about.

"What the hell was what?"

Naruto's eyes furrowed angrily.

"I won't lose to you."

The dark haired man shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Naruto growled and stared towards the kitchen waiting for her to come back to prove that he could do better.

Sasuke snorted.

*Still the same old dobe…*

"So is the food here good?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"No the foods terrible!"

Hinata overheard his remark and looked utterly heartbroken before retreating back into the kitchen.

"Of course the foods good! Why else would I always come back here?"

Sasuke shrugged spotting Hinata coming out from the kitchen with what he assumed was their order.

Hinata smiled as she placed Sasuke's food and drink down in front of him, while she abruptly placed Naruto's food in front of him making no eye contact.

She turned to Sasuke blushing.

"E-Enjoy your meal!"

"I certainly will and thank you very much."

Naruto grinned at her.

"Thanks Hinata!"

She simply nodded sadly at Naruto and went to look after her other customers.

"What was that about?"

Sasuke broke his chop sticks preparing to eat his ramen.

"Bad timing."

Naruto had already broken his and was digging in.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke shook his head and started eating.

"This is actually… Really good…"

The blonde grinned across the table at him.

"See? I told you! Ichiraku Ramen is the best!"

Hinata dropped a tray full of food and Naruto's head turned towards the noise.

*H-He thinks my ramen is the best?*

The blonde stopped eating and walked over to help her pick up everything.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhm… Y-Yes."

Naruto knelt down and helped her pile everything onto the tray.

"S-So… N-Naruto… D-Do you really think… M-My ramen is the best?"

She was beetroot red and Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Absolutely! Why else would I keep coming back here?"

Hinata's face dropped from a triumphant smile to a look of sadness.

"Ah… O-Of course…"

Naruto made his way back over to the table and sat down opposite Sasuke who was wolfing into his food like Naruto usually did.

*What's up with everyone today? First Sasuke now Hinata…?*

Sasuke sighed happily after finishing his ramen while Naruto sighed and put his chopsticks down leaving almost a half bowl of ramen sitting at the table.

"Aren't you gonna finish your ramen?"

Naruto stood up from the table.

"Nah… Let's just go."

Sasuke stood up slowly.

"Are you sure? I mean there's half a bowl left… Maybe you can get it to go or something?"

But Naruto was already paying Hinata.

"Thanks."

The dark haired girl stared over at Sasuke who smiled back making her blush.

"Thank you very much it was delicious."

"You're m-most welcome! Please come again!"

Sasuke followed Naruto outside to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

Once again the blonde was white knuckled as he gripped the wheel.

Sasuke tried to talk but Naruto seemed oblivious to his attempts of striking up conversation, so the drive home was mostly silent.

They got out of the car in the underground car park and Naruto slammed his door shut, walking straight towards the elevator.

Sasuke climbed out of the car and closed the passenger door.

He heard a click of automatic locking and walked towards the elevator.

"Naruto..."

The elevator dinged open on their floor and Naruto stepped in not even looking at Sasuke.

"Look you can't just ignore me…"

The blonde continued to stare at anything except him.

The elevator dinged open on their floor and Naruto stepped out walking up the corridor ahead of Sasuke.

"Naruto please…"

He stopped outside the apartment door and opened it; Sasuke followed him in closing the door after him.

Naruto was heading straight for his bedroom.

Sasuke moved fast and grabbed his arm pulled him back and pinned him against the wall.

"Look be mad at me, I know what I said was horrible…"

Naruto was pissed now.

"Horrible? Horrible you don't even know the fucking start of it! I'm worried fucking sick…"

"I know I shouldn't have gone last night… I know I shouldn't have…"

Naruto laughed humourlessly.

"Last night? You think this is all about last night?"

Sasuke looked confused.

"Well what else would it be about?"

Naruto looked down at his feet.

"Don't get me wrong… Last night was hell… I was pretty sure you were gonna die… And it scared me… But at least last night I knew where you were… At least I knew there was something I could do…"

Realisation hit Sasuke like a tonne of bricks.

*He's been thinking of me all this time…?*

Sasuke was wide eyed looking at Naruto who couldn't even look him in the eye while admitting this.

"Then… Today you come along and make a joke out of the scariest experience of my fucking life… Like it's nothing! As though you think your life is nothing! Like you expected us all to move on and forget you… Out of sight out of mind…"

Naruto lifted his gaze to meet Sasuke's

"Well it doesn't work like that."

Sasuke was looking into those blue eyes, they were full of sadness and what was worse he was the cause of all of it.

He pulled Naruto close to him and buried his head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"

The blonde man froze as Sasuke held him gently those whispered words soothing years of anger and resentment.

When they separated Sasuke noticed the look of calm in his blue eyes…

While Naruto noticed how close they were…

He could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his face, undeniable proof that he was alive…

His lips were slightly parted…

Their eyes locked onto each other…

Sasuke's fingers seemed to move from Naruto's shoulders to his neck, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

The blonde involuntarily shivered at the contact.

Both seemed to realise without a word what was happening here…

Sasuke's hand moved from his neck to his face, slowly tilting his chin up…

Their eyes were still locked onto the others right up until Naruto's shut…

Then Sasuke's fell shut…

A sudden noise made them both jump, Naruto took the phone from his pocket and answered it.

H-hello?

Sasuke still had his hand on Naruto's waist…

The only evidence left that this had almost actually happened…

Naruto moved from the wall, Sasuke's hand slipped from his waist…

Naruto disappeared into his room closing the door after him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke sighed heavily leaning back against the wall.

*Fuck…*

Naruto sat on his bed ruffling his hair wide eyed.

*What the hell… Just happened?*

Naruto? Naruto?

The blonde lifted the phone to his ear.

Yeah?

How's Sasuke?

He's fine, in fact he's here… In my apartment.

Sakura sighed with relief.

Thank god… Why didn't you tell me sooner?

*Does he…?*

Uh… We've just gotten in.

*I mean… I didn't know he was into…*

Did something happen?

*I know he did stuff with guys but… That was the drugs… Right?*

…No everything's fine… Honestly.

Does he know that I know he's back?

Naruto bit his lip.

No… He doesn't and for now it's probably for the best… I mean we've literally just gotten in… Give it some time Sakura.

Thin walls hid nothing from Sasuke who was still leaning against the wall outside Naruto's bedroom.

*Sakura? He told her I'm here?*

The dark haired man sighed deeply.

*I wonder who else he told?*

Naruto stood up and paced the room.

Look I know you want to see him… But you're gonna have to wait. He's not ready to have everyone down his throat asking questions.

Sasuke was listening against the wall wondering how much she knew.

But it's just me, you know I'm not going to tell anyone.

Look I said no okay? I'll tell him you know about him being here and if I don't wind up murdered due to that fact then we'll go from there.

Sakura sighed.

Okay… I guess you're right… Sorry Naruto, it's just been so long… I can't believe he's actually come back.

I know, I can't either… But that's all the more reason to keep quiet. He doesn't want anyone knowing… You promised me.

Sakura nodded at the phone.

And I'll keep my promise. Just keep me updated okay?

I will…

Thank you.

I better go…

Okay… Take care of him… And yourself.

I will… Bye.

Bye.

Naruto put his phone back into his pocket and stood for several moments by his bedroom door wondering what to say to Sasuke when he saw him outside.

*I have to tell him about Sakura… Also I have to face…*

Remembering Sasuke's breath against his face and his fingers playing with his hair made him shiver involuntarily.

*Sasuke…*

He pulled open the door to his bedroom only to be faced with an extremely pissed off Sasuke, Naruto was blushing furiously.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone I was here."

The blonde shook his head.

"I didn't! I mean…"

Sasuke folded his arms his dark eyes staring Naruto down.

He looked down defeated and sighed.

"Okay… I told Sakura. I told her last night…"

"I should've known…"

He went grab his jacket from the hook by the door.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto's voice was soft, Sasuke stopped.

"I was sitting here alone… Thinking that the next time I'd see you… You'd be…"

He grit his teeth and swallowed hard, Sasuke turned around and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I know I broke my promise… But I couldn't… I couldn't handle waiting for you to die by myself. I had no intention of telling anyone… I was sleeping… I fell asleep over there…"

He pointed towards the window.

"The phone rang and it was Sakura telling me about her honeymoon… But she knew something wasn't right… I didn't tell her… So she came over… And she made a joke… She said 'well it's not like Sasuke's come back' and she could tell by my face…"

Tears were running down Naruto's face now.

"Then I just spilled it but I didn't mean to! I was just… scared."

Sasuke swallowed considering what he was going to say carefully.

*You like him… You're a junkie… You may relapse… The one thing that is definite… You will hurt him.*

"Maybe… It would be best if I left."

Naruto wiped his eyes anger growing inside him.

"So that's it huh? Turn my fucking world upside down in 24 hours and then walk out…? I already told you… It doesn't work like that! You apologise like you're sorry but you're not! You say you'll never do it again but you do… And every time I fall for it… Like a fucking idiot!"

Sasuke turned around only to get Naruto's fist in his face sending him sprawling back against the door.

"I spend all these years putting my faith in you… Convincing myself that you'd come back and stay, that you just needed time… All the while I'm thinking of you wondering if you're safe, if you'll ever come back, if you're even fucking alive… In the meantime you're only thinking of yourself!"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke recovered fast catching Naruto with a swift kick to his stomach.

"I left I fucked up and I did a lot of shit I'm not fucking proud of… But don't accuse me for one second of only thinking of myself!"

Naruto laughed sarcastically breathing heavily pulling himself up from the ground.

"Yeah… Cause you're gonna tell me something like you're getting clean for me not you right?"

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's for a moment.

"Even if that is the case, even I really am sorry this time… It doesn't matter now, because no matter what you're not gonna believe it."

With that he turned towards the door opening it…

Naruto slammed it closed, pinning Sasuke's body against it with his own body…

Sasuke was caught by surprise…

But it was easy to see where this was going by the look in Naruto's eyes.

Lips crashed and tongues worked fervently as their bodies slid down the door to the floor.

Naruto straddled Sasuke and pulled his t shirt off over his head attacking his neck and chest with a barrage of bites and kisses.

His heart was pounding and his breath was escaping in gasps by the time Naruto reached the waistband of his boxer shorts peeping out from over his jeans.

"Wait… Not yet…"

Naruto's gaze caught Sasuke's as his tongue ran over the skin just above the waistband and he shivered.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a quick kiss before pulling his t shirt off over his head, admiring the newly exposed skin and his toned physique.

His hands wandered over toned muscle, small frustrated sighs escaped the blondes' mouth as Sasuke touched him.

Sasuke's tongue worked down from Naruto's neck to his navel, the blonde was breathless.

"Please… Sasuke…"

In painstakingly slow motion Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jeans and slid them down to his ankles, his boxer shorts followed.

Sasuke leaned forward and licked the pre cum that was already dribbling down Naruto's rock hard cock.

The blonde winced at the unexpected pleasure, he grit his teeth together so as not to moan out loud…

Dark eyes watched the blonde with interest.

Smirking to himself he waited until Naruto had recovered somewhat before taking his whole cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!"

Naruto's hands tangled in dark hair as Sasuke pleasured him with his lips and tongue relentlessly.

"Sasuke!"

Blue eyes clenched shut, but the pleasure subsided as quickly as it had begun.

Naruto opened his eyes wondering what had happened…

Sasuke was busy removing what remained of his clothing and crawled across the floor to Naruto.

The blonde kicked his jeans and boxer shorts off his ankles, a shiver shook his whole body as he took in Sasuke crawling towards him.

He was sure he would cum in an instant if Sasuke kept this up.

His head fell back against the floor as Sasuke licked his cock from top to bottom again.

Blue eyes fluttered as waves of pleasure threatened to throw him over the edge…

Then it stopped.

When he opened his eyes Sasuke was on his knees over his waist sucking his fingers.

Naruto flushed red as he popped them out of his mouth and inserted them inside himself.

*Oh God if he keeps this up I'm gonna cum in no time!*

His breathing was getting heavier as he worked his fingers in and out.

Finally he pulled his fingers out taking in Naruto who was a red faced mess.

He smirked loving what this was doing to Naruto.

"Well? Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Naruto was like a deer in head lights.

Sasuke licked his hand and ran it up and down the blonde mans cock before lowering himself down so that the head of Naruto's cock was pressing against his entrance.

"Ready?"

The blonde nodded fervently and Sasuke lowered himself forcing the head of Naruto's cock inside.

The blonde gasped as his entire length was swallowed up by Sasuke.

The dark haired man bit his lip as he lowered himself to the base of Naruto's cock.

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's thighs as he started to move slowly up and down.

He couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke, he was slim but his body was toned, he was breathing slowly as he moved up and down getting used to Naruto being inside him.

After what seemed like an eternity of slow movement Sasuke stopped.

"You… Can move now if you want to…"

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's hips, then pushed his hips forward while pulling Sasuke downwards.

Sasuke cried out at the sudden pleasure.

"Ahhh!"

Afraid he'd hurt him Naruto pulled back.

"Sorry… I didn't mean…"

The dark haired man looked at him frustration evident on his face; he leaned forward and kissed Naruto.

"You didn't hurt me… Now stop worrying and fuck me."

Naruto did as he was told.

He thrust forward and pulled Sasuke down gently gaining an approving moan from him, his breathing was speeding up a little.

"Please… Faster…"

Naruto gladly obeyed picking up the pace pulling Sasuke down harder.

"Ahhhh!"

The dark haired man's eyes fluttered closed as Naruto sped up thrusting harder.

"N-Naruto!"

His hands gripped at Naruto's stomach as the blonde thrust even harder and faster.

Suddenly Naruto pulled out and pushed Sasuke roughly onto his back.

"Wait… What are you…?"

He spread Sasuke's legs wide before looping his arms under the dark haired man's knees and lifting them up.

"…I can see you better this way…"

He suddenly thrust inside again making Sasuke arch his back up off the floor.

"Ahhh! Right there!"

Naruto grinned aiming for the spot and thrusting as fast as he could.

Sasuke's hands were gripping at nothing as Naruto relentlessly fucked him into the floor.

"Haaa… Does that… Feel good Sasuke?"

His face was flushed and glistening with sweat.

He nodded his voice was a barely audible whisper through the sound of skin slapping skin.

"Don't… Stop…"

He leaned forward kissing Sasuke hard, the dark haired man wrapped his legs around Naruto's hips and his arms around the blondes' neck.

Sasuke moaned into Naruto's lips as they kissed.

When they separated Sasuke's eyes fell closed.

"I'm gonna…"

Before he even got to finish the sentence he moaned loudly and came across their stomachs, Naruto was already having trouble keeping himself under control but seeing Sasuke's face as he hit orgasm finished him off.

"Ngh… Sasuke!"

He released inside Sasuke, sweat was dripping down his face as he slowed down riding out the pleasure coursing through him.

When he opened his eyes Sasuke was looking up at him breathing like he'd just finished running a marathon.

Without thinking Naruto leaned down and kissed him.

When they separated the blonde pushed sweat soaked hair back from Sasuke's face, dark eyes connected with blue.

This was a mistake.

But he knew it was too late, he was doing the very thing he promised himself he wouldn't do…

The very thing he was going to leave to prevent…

He was falling for him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Their breathing seemed to take forever to slow down, blue eyes stared at him as though they were staring into his very soul.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips softly before getting up from the floor and offering the dark haired man his hand which he took.

The blonde pulled him up and smiled at him leading him into his bedroom.

"Shouldn't I…"

The blonde silenced him with another one of those feather soft kisses and pulled him into his bedroom closing the door behind them.

Soft covers, Naruto's arms…

Sleep overcame him quickly and for the first time in a long time…

He slept soundly right through until the next morning.

Dark eyes blinked open to the yellow red and orange room.

*Naruto…*

He rolled over lazily to find that Naruto wasn't there.

Slowly he stretched and pushed his legs out over the edge of the bed, his bare feet met the cold floor.

He realised with slight amusement that he was still naked.

Usually this situation would be due to some bastard forgetting to give him his clothes back, or them being torn off him…

He grabbed a pair of Naruto's lounge pants and stood up, he was a little shaky on his feet but he made his way to the bedroom door and opened it.

The smell of coffee and toast wafted through the air, he looked down towards the kitchen.

There at the counter with two coffee mugs waiting for the kettle to boil was Naruto, the dark haired man crept up behind him and hugged him.

Naruto jumped at the contact then laughed.

"Shit… You scared me… Did I wake you? I was gonna bring you some coffee."

The kettle boiled and clicked off but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

"Uhm… Sasuke…?"

The dark haired mans eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of the blonde.

"Thank you."

Naruto was confused.

"For what?"

Sasuke turned him around and looked him in the eye.

"Everything."

Before closing in on him and kissing him gently.

The blonde smiled into the kiss, his fears of last night being a one time thing gone up in smoke.

Sasuke pulled back and looked into Naruto's blue eyes for a moment before releasing him.

Naruto made them both coffee and they sat down on the couch, Sasuke's arm resting across the blondes shoulders as if they were made to slot together like this and finally since he'd found Sasuke again, Naruto allowed himself to relax and leaned his head into Sasuke's shoulder.

Half an hour passed and Naruto noted that Sasuke was trembling slightly.

The dark haired man sighed.

"Guess I should go get dressed and get my…"

Naruto smiled at him then jumped up and retrieved the pharmacy bag.

"Already taken care of. I figured you might want to sleep in late."

Sasuke took the bag from him.

"They needed to see I.D from me and call the hospital but eventually they let me take it out of the pharmacy."

*Even down to this, he's thinking of me.*

The dark haired man leaned across the couch and kissed Naruto, a feeling of guilt pooling in his stomach for what he'd put him through.

He stood up and went to the kitchen counter.

He opened the paper bag and pulled out a brown glass bottle with a white sticker across it.

He stared at the brown coloured bottle, sloshing the liquid around inside.

"So how much?"

Naruto looked over obviously trying to keep his cool despite barely having ever touched drugs.

"That's your dose for today you take it altogether. Oh they also said to keep some water handy apparently it tastes pretty bad."

The blonde tried to plaster a carefree grin on his face but it was obvious he was concerned.

It was obvious he was being watched out of the corner of those blue eyes, so he very obviously took his meds like he would a shot at a bar.

He shook his head and shuddered.

"They weren't kidding that does taste awful."

Naruto smiled a genuine smile at the Uchiha, relieved that he seemed to be taking his recovery seriously.

"So… What do you want to do today?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"No idea… It's been a long time since my life hasn't revolved getting my next hit…"

The blonde looked a little upset, Sasuke went to speak but Naruto beat him to it.

"When you left it was tough… But at the beginning there was hope, hope we'd find you or… What was left of you… We searched high and low for months… Then as time dragged on, everyone just seemed to accept that you were gone… Someone less would turn up every time we'd go out and search… Until one night it was only me Sakura and Itachi… We'd been doing at least one search a week for 18 months and we were just finishing up one night when Itachi suggested that we stop."

He stared into space eyes unfocused as though lost in this memory.

"'It's been 18 months' he'd said.

'Maybe everyone's right… Maybe it's time we give up.'

I remember his eyes as he decided he couldn't do anymore.

I remember how useless he looked and probably felt because I remember more than anything that night…

I felt like I'd failed.

I remember Sakura came back here with me that night, she cried her eyes out…

We talked all night about you, about all of our good memories…

We talked about when we were kids and about her crush on you…

And more than anything we talked about how we missed you.

So do me one favour and don't talk about your life like something that's yours and yours to throw away, because like it or not… It isn't…

It wasn't only you who suffered from your decision."

Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's sudden burst of seriousness and honesty.

"I didn't mean that to sound as harsh as it did."

The blonde was ready to forgive and forget when two words that rarely left the Uchiha's lips rang through the room.

"I'm sorry."

The blonde nodded and bit his lip.

"Me too, you've been through a lot. You didn't need me ranting at you like that."

Sasuke stared at the counter top that feeling of guilt pooling inside him again.

He was brought to attention by Naruto suddenly being right in his face staring at him intently, Sasuke crossed his arms defensively.

"What?"

"Your hair, it's longer than you used to have it."

The dark haired man reached back to his hair it had gotten a little longer.

"Yeah, I was pretty preoccupied… You think its bad now you should've seen it a few months back… It was half way down my back before Orochi…"

He stopped mid sentence and Naruto's blue eyes looked at him expectantly.

"Before what?"

Sasuke was silent before quietly saying.

"…Before Orochimaru took me in…"


End file.
